


Cold Feet

by trascendenza



Category: Threshold
Genre: 200 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Lucas wrung his hands. "Is it a bad sign that I'm scared?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

"Why didn't any of your marriages work out, Nigel?"

Nigel put the last slide away, shrugging. "A lot of reasons." _I only came out of the closet last year might have just a little something to do with it._

Lucas wrung his hands. "Is it a bad sign that I'm scared?"

Nigel sighed, snapping off his gloves and putting them in the bio-hazard can. He walked over to where Lucas was sitting on the counter and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'd be a complete idiot if you weren't."

Lucas looked up, his face so earnest and open that it actually ached in Nigel's chest. A little bit like heartburn. "Is it a bad sign that I'm having second thoughts?"

Nigel hopped up on the counter beside him, leaving one hand on the poor guy's back.

"Lucas. We could sit here all night and play twenty questions or you can just cut to the chase and tell me what's really on your mind."

Lucas bit his lip, raising up on of his almost-imperceptibly trembling hands up and letting it hover above Nigel's thigh. When he turned his head to meet Nigel's eyes, they were shining, uncertain.

"You," he whispered.


End file.
